


Wants and Needs

by svana_vrika



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Angry Sex, Anime Spoilers, Complete, First Time, Gunplay, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika/pseuds/svana_vrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo knows there's only one way to end his current dry spell. He wasn't quite expecting the way things ended up turning out.<br/>NOTE: Edited for initial posting fail -_-;;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants and Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by epiphanytiff, but I touched it last. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is written solely for fun, and no infringement is intended. Saiyuki and the scenarios and characters involved are the intellectual property of Minekura Kazuya.
> 
> Minor mention of other series characters.
> 
> NOTE: Edited for initial posting fail -_-;;

_”What kind of faggot fights with a fan?!?”_

_“The kind that can kick your ass!”_

Gojyo snorted softly as he walked out of the bar, causing a stream of smoke to waft from his nostrils into the dark, star-strewn sky. Despite the time that had passed and all the shit they’d dealt with during it, it was _that_ particular moment that continued to run through his mind. Not because of the heat of the exchange- fuck knew he and Sanzo had more than the continent of China’s share of those- but because of what had been said. 

Or rather, what hadn’t been. 

Sanzo hadn’t corrected him on his taunt; he’d just rolled with it, letting it pass without so much as a blink of his droopy eye, let alone a death threat. Granted, the slur just might have been missed in the heat of the moment, but Sanzo was never one to simply let an insult go by, which made Gojyo wonder if his off-the-cuff accusation had been true. And that thought scintillated him more than Kannon’s kiss had- and infinitely more than the non-descript woman that had slipped away into the rain that night as they’d fought. Not that he could blame himself. Sanzo was definitely attractive, and it certainly wasn’t the first time Gojyo had found himself having impure thoughts about his holy ass. But this- this was bordering on obsession.

Gojyo took a last hit from his cigarette, his lips curving down into a scowl as he exhaled and flicked the heater away into the street. Truth be told, _no one_ had been able to catch his attention since the incident, despite the array of attractive possibilities he’d seen and the opportunities he’d had in the days that had passed. But, while some of the prerequisite components had been present- sun-kissed golden hair here, an ass you could bounce a Yuan off of there- none of them had been close enough to pique his interest. And _none_ of them had possessed the blonde’s lean, hard beauty or bitchy attitude. Gojyo sighed, and then a wry smirk replaced his frown as the hotel in which they were staying came into sight. He truly didn’t have a death wish, despite the way he thrived on pissing Sanzo off. But it was obvious he wasn’t going to get _any_ action until his curiosity about the priest was sated. 

Gojyo blinked when he stepped into the building as his eyes adjusted to the light, but he didn’t even need _that_ long to hone in on Sanzo. The familiar, irritated aura rolling out from the dining room would have pinpointed his location, even if he hadn’t heard Goku nagging at the priest. _’Baka saru.’_ Gojyo knew that the teen was just concerned. Hell, they all were. The priest had a permanent short fuse as it was, but he’d been a veritable powder keg since the incident. But, at least he and Hakkai had enough fucking sense to stay clear until he’d settled out again. _Most of the time, anyway,_ Gojyo thought wryly as he considered his current objective. Then again, maybe that was just what Sanzo needed. To blow. 

The thought sent a leer flitting over Gojyo’s features, but he didn’t let it linger. If he was going to get his answer, let alone anything else, it was going to take a certain amount of finesse. The last thing he wanted to do was to piss Sanzo off from the start, let alone to hint at his hand before he even got a chance to play. 

Gojyo spotted the priest instantly as he stepped into the dining room. Sanzo had taken his seat of choice at the bar- the corner stool, closest to the door. Goku was standing beside him, encroaching on more of Sanzo’s personal space than anyone else dared as he continued to lecture him about how much he’d had to drink and how late it was. Despite his brusqueness toward the boy, Sanzo usually exhibited more tolerance when it came to his charge than he did for others, but Gojyo could see the tic throbbing above Sanzo’s right eye from where he stood, and he knew it was only a matter of time before- 

_Thwack!_

“For the last fucking time, I don’t need a fucking babysitter!” Sanzo seethed as he stashed his fan, violet eyes glaring above the slightly pinked cheeks that were likely the cause of part of Goku’s concern. “If I have to tell you one more time to leave me the fuck alone and go away, I swear, I _will_ kill you!” 

Gojyo could see the hurt flicker through Goku’s gaze as he crossed over to the bar, but the teen wouldn’t be daunted, and with an impatient roll of his eyes, the redhead picked up his pace. They all knew that Sanzo’s threats were usually just that, but he could tell that this time, the blonde was verging on ‘serious’. If Goku persisted, he likely _would_ be shot. Even worse; in Gojyo’s mind, anyway! Sanzo’s level of pissiness would elevate to a point where he’d become _completely_ unapproachable, which simply wouldn’t do. Gojyo had to put an end to this for his own sanity. He’d gone enough nights without a lay, thank you very much. 

“But Sanzo-“ The priest reached into his robes again, the silver of the Smith and Wesson catching even in the dim light as it cleared the hem of the sleeve, and Gojyo couldn’t help but smirk as Goku’s eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut as Sanzo laid the piece on the bar, finger curled around the trigger, barrel pointed directly at his charge. For a moment, it looked as if Goku might continue to persist, but then his shoulders slumped slightly as his chin dropped toward his chest. “Fine. Geez.” For all of five seconds, he looked the epitome of dejection, and then he lifted his head again to cast a timidly hopeful look toward Sanzo’s scowling profile. “Can I go get a meatbun, then? I’m really hung-“ Sharp golden eyes caught the slight motion of Sanzo’s finger tightening around the trigger, and Goku slumped his shoulders again and turned away. “Never mind.”

Gojyo’s gaze softened slightly, the redhead unable to help but feel some pity for Goku despite his continued obliviousness, and he closed the distance with a couple of leggy strides. “Oi, Saru.” As he settled onto the stool beside Sanzo, he lightly tossed his room key to the teen, grinning when Goku flashed him a surprised look as he caught it. “I got a stash of stuff in my bag. There’s candy in there, cookies, dried squid, rice crackers- a whole bunch of the shit Hakkai buys for us on the road.” His grin widened when he saw some of the light return to Goku’s eyes. “There’s even a new manga he had me stash for you that you can read. Just make sure _not_ to grab the book in the brown wrapping.” He dropped a wink to the younger male. “That’s mine for later.” 

“Pervy roach,” Goku shot back, but not without a giggle, and then he gave a genuine smile. “Thanks, Gojyo,” Yet even as he spoke, he hesitated, his gesture fading slightly as his gaze drifted again toward Sanzo. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it,” he said, careful to keep his words ambiguous enough to where he didn’t find himself Sanzo’s next target, and then Gojyo tipped his head minutely toward the blonde and gave Goku another wink and a reassuring smile. The return of Goku’s grin let him know that his message had been conveyed, and as the teen took off, he called out, “Just leave the key with Hakkai and tell him I said it was cool. I’ll get it from him later.” Turning back toward the bar, he caught the keep’s attention. “A beer, please.” Crimson eyes slid to the side and observed Sanzo finish his bottle. “Asahi,” he added with a hint of a grin. “And make it two. I got his next one.” He lit up a cigarette as the bartender turned away, and as he exhaled, he could feel the weight of Sanzo’s stare piercing through his temple. 

“And you’re being so helpful because…?”

Gojyo smirked inwardly. The question was curt, and closer to a demand, but Sanzo had broken the silence. A small victory, he knew, but when it came to the priest, he’d take what he could get- which was why he resisted the urge to play dumb and tell Sanzo he didn’t know what he’d meant. The blonde would see right though that, and Gojyo wanted to keep the momentum going-- as slight as it was-- not stumble back and have to start all over again. “I could tell the saru was wearing on your last nerve as soon as I hit the door.” Gojyo shrugged. “Thought you could use the break.” 

The bartender arrived then, and Sanzo took his beer, thanking the man with a slight nod before taking a pull from his bottle. Gojyo took his, paid, and then brought the drink to his lips with a hint of a smile. He still wasn’t certain how he was going to go about broaching the subject, but perhaps it wouldn’t be as difficult as he’d thought. Sanzo seemed to have accepted his explanation, given the almost companionable silence they-

“Tch. Bullshit.”

 _’Then again, maybe not._

“I’m not buying it, Kappa. You’ve never stepped in before.” 

Gojyo sighed inwardly and took another drink before turning his head toward the priest. He hadn’t really wanted to expand on his concerns; it wasn’t his style, but more importantly, he knew it would piss Sanzo off. On the other hand, it didn’t seem as if he would fare any better by remaining silent. “Yeah well, it’s not every week you end up blowing the brains out of an old buddy, is it?” Sanzo merely continued to glare at him impassively, and this time, Gojyo did sigh, unable to help the eyeroll that accompanied the exhalation. “I’m not stupid, Sanzo, despite your constant accusations to the contrary. You as much as admitted to me that you gave those prayer beads to Shuei, and I _know_ you. The three of us can’t even get the fucking time of day from you without being told we’re being a pain in your holy ass, and we’re closer to you than anyone. Shuei had to mean something to you, or you would never have given him those beads, even if you were just a kid when you gave them to him.” 

Gojyo realized his words and tone wouldn’t help his hidden agenda as soon as he spoke; he could feel the renewed ire rolling off Sanzo in waves. But he hadn’t been able to help himself. It had been that way from the start between them. They irritated and pissed each other off like no one else could. The redhead sighed again. _’Even so…’_

“Look Sanzo, it isn’t a _bad_ thing.” He continued, easing back on the attitude and flashed the priest a quick grin as he tried again. “Wanting friends, needing people, it’s all part of human nature. Youkai, too. Nobody’s going to think any worse of you for having cared or that it bothered you to have to take Shuei out. So relax, ne?” He gave Sanzo a friendly nudge and nearly ended up on his ass on the floor as a result. 

“Like I give a fuck what anyone thinks!” Violet eyes blazed over at Gojyo as the redhead balanced himself back on his stool. In the second it had taken him to resettle, Sanzo had grabbed his piece, and Gojyo tensed slightly as the barrel jabbed into his side. “Stupid fucking kappa!” Sanzo’s scowl deepened as the Smith and Wesson dug harder into Gojyo’s ribs. “You don’t _know me_. We’re not even _close_ to ‘close’. And I don’t need or want _anyone_ , especially you!” Sanzo snorted derisively, keeping the pistol aimed at the redhead even as he eased it back into his lap. “The only thing you got right is that you’re a pain in my fucking ass.” 

“That’s my line, you fucking prick!” Gojyo shot back, his determination to maintain a cool head snapping once again beneath Sanzo’s derision and insults. “How do you think we feel, having to deal with your constant bitching, shouting and shooting, not to mention the way you’re always walking around like Mr. Holier than Thou? Well, I got news for you, _Sanzo-sama_. You’re still human, even with your fucking title, not a statue on a god-damned pedestal set above the rest of the world! You’re no better than anyone else; you’re just too much of a pussy to admit it! You share the same fallibilities as the rest of us, wants and needs included. What you need is for someone to knock you down a few pegs, remove the massive stick from your ass, and remind you of that!”

Sanzo was on his feet now, lips curved into a malevolent sneer. “And I suppose you think you’re the one to do the job?” 

Gojyo snorted, his expression matching the blonde’s, despite the weapon that was now trained between his eyes. “Fuck no. I only play with real men, Cherry-chan, not pussy boys on pedestals, regardless as to how good looking they are or how badly they could use a good fuck.” 

“You fucking bastard!” Sanzo spat as he clicked off the safety. “Say one more fucking word, and I swear-“ 

“Gentlemen, please!” The bartender’s gaze widened as two extremely pissed-off looks swiveled in his direction. “I- I’m sorry, but if you continue, I’m going to have to ask you to-“ 

“Tch. Forget it. I’ve wasted enough time in this hole already.” Sanzo lowered his gun, and after one last rage-filled look at the redhead, he turned on his heel and left. 

Gojyo watched as Sanzo walked out of the restaurant, and then he turned back toward the bar with a scowl. Fuck it. It wasn’t fucking worth it. He forced a smile to the bartender, murmured an apology, and ordered another beer. He was in too foul of a mood to go out now, but he swore, the first hot body he found tomorrow night would be his. He was done wasting time on that cold-blooded, Buddha-thumping bastard.

~*~

Perhaps it was the beer he’d consumed in the hour or so that had passed since Sanzo had left. Or the fact that he’d assumed the blonde had locked himself into his room, which was directly across from his own. He wasn’t sure. All he knew was that, while he’d recognized the priest’s aura _somewhere_ in the back of his mind, he certainly hadn’t been expecting him live and in person, denim-clad legs propped up on _his_ table, pistol honing in on him before he could even shut the door. 

“Lock it.” Gojyo continued to stare stupidly at his unexpected guest until the soft sound of the safety being removed echoed through the darkness. “ _I said_ lock the door.” 

Sanzo’s voice, more menacing-sounding than that minute click of metal had been, kicked Gojyo’s survival instinct into action, and he turned to do as he’d been bidden, only to pause with his hand on the chain. “Wait a fucking minute; this is _my_ -“ Sanzo was out of the chair and advancing on him before he could finish his sentence, and the next thing Gojyo knew, he was caught between the priest and the door, the Smith and Wesson pressed firmly against his temple. 

“You know what your fucking problem is, Gojyo?” Crimson eyes widened slightly as cool metal slid almost sensually downward along his jaw line to his chin. “You don’t know when to shut the fuck up and leave things be. You just keep pushing and pushing, and pushing.” Sanzo emphasized each ‘push’ with a light thrust of his weapon, the third one hard enough to bring Gojyo’s mouth open in a gasp- one that was instantly captured by the priest’s lips. 

Gojyo’s eyes widened further. The kiss itself was completely unexpected, but the expertise behind it was what really caught him off-guard; the way Sanzo’s mouth and tongue were working over his own left no room for doubt that the blonde had done this before. Momentarily lost to his pleasured surprise, Gojyo started to respond, only to stiffen and bring his hand up to push the priest back when his brain took control over his body a few seconds later. “Sanzo, what the fuck?”

Violet eyes narrowed slightly, their darkened hue sending an imperceptible shiver through Gojyo’s spine despite the intense irritation that lay beneath the lust. “That’s _my_ line.” Sanzo’s slightly swollen lips curved into a scowl. “Saying that you know me, intimating that we’re close...” The gun pressed upward into his chin again. “I told you, you don’t know a fucking _thing_ about me, but you just couldn’t let it drop. Just like always, you had to keep running at the fucking mouth.” Sanzo drew the gun upward to lightly trace around Gojyo’s lips, and a dangerous smirk crept over his features at the redhead’s intake of breath. “So I decided, what better way to prove you wrong and shut you the fuck up than to put it to a _better_ use?” The pistol shifted again, this time pressing at the seam of Gojyo’s lips. “So suck it good, Kappa.” Sanzo’s eyes gleamed in the darkness as a base hunger returned to mingle with the lingering anger in his gaze. “It’s all the lube you’re going to get—unless, of course, you were talking out your ass and you can’t keep up with ‘real men’ after all?”

Gojyo’s jaw threatened to drop at that, but he managed to catch himself, keeping his lips pursed together against the metal that pushed against them as he tried to work through the myriad thoughts coursing through his mind. Despite his earlier fixation on the subject, he wasn’t sure how he felt about exposing himself to that degree of vulnerability with Sanzo being in such a bitch– not that he was giving him much of an option. However, while Sanzo _was_ an asshole, he didn’t really think the priest would force him were he to refuse. That said, he knew he would never hear the end of it from the blonde, either. And the last thing he wanted was to give Sanzo one _more_ thing to feel superior about. Besides, Sha Gojyo would never walk away from what was already promising to be some fucking mind-blowing sex; even if this particular fantasy wasn’t quite playing out the way he’d envisioned it. 

“Tch. I knew it.” 

Sanzo’s voice dripped with derision, but it was the sudden loss of that lean, hard body pressing against his own that spurned Gojyo into action. “Sanzo, wait.” He reached out and grabbed the blonde’s arm, a slow, sensual grin curving his lips upward when the other stopped. “You want me to prove that I ain’t just been bragging all this time, then fine.” Tightening his grip, he fluidly flipped Sanzo to the door, his smirk widening as his other hand dropped to the knot in Sanzo’s obi. “I’d just rather put my talents to use on your _other_ gun,” he continued, shifting his fingers further down and to the left, his eyes lidding slightly as he found the slight tell of the blonde’s erection through his robes and jeans. “Know what I mean?” 

The sudden press of metal against his temple brought his teasing touches to a halt, and his gaze snapped upward to Sanzo’s. “Then quit fucking around and do it, or I’ll shut you up permanently!” Gojyo chuckled to himself; despite Sanzo’s tone, he could tell that the priest was being driven more by arousal now than anger. Lust had darkened Sanzo’s eyes several shades, and the room practically sung with his pheromones. 

Squeezing the bulge beneath his hand one last time, Gojyo lowered himself to his knees, his own cock twitching in interest when the Smith and Wesson remained in place as he went down. Despite his intimate relationship with the weapon, he’d never thought of it in that way before, but his body certainly didn’t seem to mind the idea of it being an integral part of their foreplay. Shrugging inwardly, he went to work on Sanzo’s obi. He freely admitted he was somewhat twisted; it was just one more thing to add to his list of kinks. The pistol abruptly dug harder into his flesh, and Gojyo’s breath caught in a stifled groan, his cock pulsing again as the priest clicked the safety off once again. “Get the fuck on with it!”

_’Oh yeah, I’m **definitely** fucked up.’_

“Patience, Sanzo-sama.” He flashed the priest a grin, the obi dropping to the floor with a soft rustle a second later. “It’s not my fault it’s like trying to break into Shanhaiguan fortress to get to your dick.” Another sharp jab of the pistol rewarded him for his cheek, and as his cock throbbed again, he pushed Sanzo’s open robe to either side. It was ridiculous, really, that that fucking gun already had him so hard, but he didn’t permit himself to dwell on it. He had other things to focus on, like the stupid, stubborn button at Sanzo’s fly, and the worn zipper that seemed to catch on every other tooth as he tugged it down. But finally he got it and, licking his lips, he shoved the faded denim down, a shudder of pleasure wracking his frame as he caught the full scent of Sanzo’s arousal as the blonde’s erection slipped free. “Fuck man, you are so wasted behind those robes.” 

“Shut up and suck!” 

Gojyo permitted his groan to escape this time when the pistol pushed into his temple. He’d already taken Sanzo’s dick into his mouth and he knew that the sensation would travel through the rigid flesh. He would have smirked when he caught the slight intake of breath that resulted, but his lips were otherwise occupied; Sanzo’s blessings from Buddha weren’t his only endowment, and as he felt the slight stretch as the thick length slipped further into his mouth and down his throat, he groaned again. He could count on one hand the times he’d bottomed, but he suddenly couldn’t wait to have Sanzo’s cock buried in his ass. 

Swallowing once around the turgid flesh, he began to slowly back off, his eyes flicking up to Sanzo’s face as he teased a vein with the tip of his tongue. Though the gun hadn’t wavered, it was obvious the priest was enjoying it. A light flush had settled over the priest’s features again, his lips parted in the softest of pants, and his eyes-- Gojyo swore he’d never seen a more gorgeous shade of midnight-purple.

Feeling _quite_ pleased with himself, he suckled briefly at Sanzo’s head, treating it to a teasing nip before rimming his tongue around the ridge. Dropping Sanzo a wink, he ghosted a breath across the slick flesh, then tipped his head slightly upward and to the side, the motion dislodging the gun from his temple enough to permit him to give a teasing lick to the barrel. The metallic taste, oddly similar to Sanzo’s, sent a pulse of arousal through his body so he licked it again, watching the priest from the corner of his eye as he drew his tongue back into his mouth.

“You fucking slut!” 

But the way the words were more groaned than growled told him that Sanzo had more than approved, and with a lick to his glistening lips, he flashed the priest a cocky grin. “Yeah; lucky for you.” Before Sanzo could react, he returned his mouth to the blonde’s dick, drawing him deep into his throat then sucked hard as he slid back to the tip, establishing a rhythm worthy of the slut Sanzo had called him. As much as he was enjoying it, Gojyo was done fucking around. He was _achingly_ hard and the damp spot in his boxers chafed annoyingly against his dick. He was over the god-damned preliminaries and ready for a good, hard fuck. 

A slight tug against his scalp brought Gojyo’s gaze up, and his eyes gleamed with the smirk his lips couldn’t form. He wasn’t sure when Sanzo’s hand had made its way into his hair, but the priest looked as if he was holding on for dear life, and he swore that when he eased off his length, he heard a whisper-soft moan escape Sanzo’s lips. Doubling his effort, he let his teeth scrape along the last few inches of Sanzo’s cock then quickly throated him again, growling lowly around the rigid flesh and then swallowing rapidly as he brought a hand up to fondle the blonde’s balls. 

“You… fuck!” The ground out words were accompanied by the now familiar bite of metal into his temple. The first pulse of Sanzo’s come hit his throat almost simultaneously, and Gojyo groaned thickly around the mouthful. Not only was Sanzo a _hell_ of a lot less frigid than he’d thought, the priest obviously had a kinky streak as well. And that only served to turn him on even more. Gojyo’s cock pulsed painfully and as he continued to suck and swallow, he closed his eyes against the sight of Sanzo at his peak and gave his aching flesh a brief squeeze, somewhat perturbed in the back of his mind by how close he already was to blowing his load. 

It was all Sanzo’s fault, he decided as drank down the last, weak pulse, his tongue once again teasing along the slightly-softened flesh as he backed off to the tip. Running around all bitchy and hot, bringing that fucking gun into play… He lapped out the last few droplets from Sanzo’s slit and then released him. Yeah, that was it. He gave his groin another soothing squeeze as he settled back onto his thighs. It had nothing to do with lack of stamina on his part. The priest had fucking teas- 

“Oh no you don’t.” 

The gruff, slightly breathless warning was followed by a familiar, metallic click, and Gojyo opened his eyes to find the pistol pointed at his crotch. The barrel made a slight jerking motion, and licking his lips, Gojyo slowly slid his hand away in response to the silent command. “Get up and strip, Kappa.” Sanzo shifted his piece from one hand to the other as he shrugged out of his robes. “Let’s see if you’re as good of a fuck as you are at sucking dick.” 

The back-handed compliment drew a slow smirk over Gojyo’s swollen lips as he got to his feet. “Hn. Believe me, Sanzo, Sha Gojyo doesn’t dis-“ 

“Shut up” Sanzo cut him off brusquely as his finger shifted onto the trigger. “I told you to undress, not to provide a fucking commentary on your skills.” 

Gojyo wasn’t sure how _anyone_ could look menacing with their saliva-slicked dick sticking out of their pants but the blonde was pulling it off, and snapping his jaw shut, he nodded and did as he was bidden. Quickly divesting himself of his shirt, he then moved his hands to his waistband, tossing his hair back over his shoulders with a shake of his head as he worked open his belt and fly. A soft hiss of relief escaped him as some of the pressure eased from his dick, and after stepping out of his trousers, he turned away toward the bed.

“No.” Gojyo paused and shot the priest a curious look over his shoulder. “I’m fucking you, Kappa, not making love to you.” Sanzo’s eyes gleamed with an unabated hunger as he gestured in the opposite direction with his gun. “I think there against the wall will be just fine.” 

A shiver ran down Gojyo’s spine-- though whether from the look or thought he didn’t know-- and with a nod, he turned around again. “Well, aren’t you just full of surprises tonight,” he drawled as he moved to the wall, pausing to give a lithe stretch before positioning himself against it. “Not that I’m complaining or nothing,” he continued as he felt Sanzo move behind him. “I kinda like this side of-- oh fuck!” Cold metal slid between his ass cheeks, causing him to jump, and he swallowed down a wanton moan as he felt the blunt tip of the Smith and Wesson push against his hole. “Ungh… Sanzo…” He swallowed again, fresh pre-come seeping in copious amounts from his dick as the priest continued to tease him with the weapon. “You aren’t my first, but I’m here to tell you, that little snub-nose ain’t gonna fit.” 

A low chuckle washed over his ear as Sanzo pushed against his entrance again. “I don’t know, Kappa.” He twisted the barrel slowly, and Gojyo shivered as he felt himself open slightly at the pressure. “You seem pretty fucking eager for it to me.” The blonde pushed yet again, and Gojyo couldn’t help it, he groaned and rolled his hips back as the tip finally slid in, the bump of the metal sight merely serving to stretch him further as Sanzo eased it past his ring. “Hn. Looks like you were wrong about that as well, ne? Haven’t you learned anything about making assumptions?” 

“G-guess not,” Gojyo somehow managed breathlessly as he pushed his ass back again, the redhead feeling somewhat vindicated for his own wanton behavior when he caught the stifled curse Sanzo gave in response. 

“I was right. You’re a fucking slut,” the priest muttered, and then the gun was gone, a soft thud telling Gojyo it now lay somewhere on the floor. Before he could miss it, however, two spit-slicked fingers pushed in to take its place, and he gave an appreciative groan as he finally got the deeper touch he’d been looking for. 

Eagerly, he rocked back against the digits, aching to feel them against his hot spot, but a hand to the small of his back stayed his motions. “Nice try, Kappa, but I don’t think so.” For the next several seconds, Sanzo continued to stretch him, the digits moving inside him with expertise yet remaining deliberately short of his prostate, and in his dazed state of mind Gojyo couldn’t help but wonder if the priest’s actions were truly meant to prepare him, or to merely serve as another form of tortuous teasing.

By the time Sanzo eased his fingers free, Gojyo was writhing and panting, trapped between the priest’s firm hold and the unforgiving wall. Dropping his head forward slightly, he tried to catch his breath, but he didn’t get the chance. In one fluid motion, Sanzo took hold of his hips and buried himself to the hilt, driving another groan past his parted lips. Without giving him any time to adjust, the blonde slid back out to the tip again, and belatedly the realization flitted through Gojyo’s mind that the bastard hadn’t even bothered to lower his jeans. The redhead snorted inwardly. He shouldn’t have been surprised. Now that he knew the truth about the priest, it came as no shock that he liked it dirty and hard. It definitely seemed more in keeping with Sanzo’s character than the frigid chastity he’d wrongly accused him of before. 

Blunt nails bit into his flesh as Sanzo drove in again, the blonde canting his hips back just enough to where his dick nailed his prostate dead-on, and Gojyo groaned as his forehead met the wall with the momentum of the thrust. Rough denim chafed tantalizingly against his bare ass with the slight rolling motion Sanzo made before pulling out, and then the priest was slamming into him balls-deep again. The rhythm was fast and brutal, much like Sanzo himself. Between the lingering taste of the blonde’s come on his tongue, the hot breaths washing along his neck and the throaty grunts echoing seductively in his ear, Gojyo knew that, legendary stamina or not, he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Closing his eyes and surrendering himself to it, he let his hand drop from the wall to his cock, the crimson opening again with a surprised groan when Sanzo beat him to it. He hadn’t expected anything as courteous as a reach-around from the blonde! Slender, calloused fingers slid sensually along his length, and Gojyo licked his lips in anticipation, only to realize the error of his ways a second later when, instead of jacking him off, Sanzo’s hand stopped at the base of his shaft and squeezed. “Not before I do, Kappa,” Sanzo muttered against his ear, and Gojyo swore he could hear amusement laced within the breathless warning. 

_Sadistic_ “Fuck!” Sanzo’s next thrust forced the remainder of Gojyo’s silent insult into an almost pleading groan, but at that moment, he couldn’t care less as to how needy he sounded. He had been longing for a good, hard fuck, and Sanzo was definitely delivering-- not that Gojyo had any misapprehensions that it was for _his_ sake. The priest was fully in control, taking what he wanted, and all Gojyo could do was hold on for the ride. His only consolation was that he knew he was in for one of the most intense orgasms of his life; if his heart didn’t explode from the pressure building in his dick first. 

Sanzo continued to pound into him for what felt like forever, the priest adding to his torment by occasionally treating his dick to a rough, exquisitely tortuous stroke, drawing a moaned-out curse from the redhead each time he did so. Gojyo had never _ever_ had to beg, but Sanzo was rapidly pushing him toward it, the expertly delivered stimulation driving his pleasure to a height that bordered pain. Past the point of really giving a fuck, he parted his lips to issue his plea, but before he could catch enough breath to speak, he no longer needed to. Sanzo’s hand had dropped from his cock to his hip, and with a throaty growl, the blonde pulled him back hard and released. Gojyo tried to hold out, to at least get his get his hand around his dick before he came, but it was futile. The additional pressure and hot rush against his prostate instantly drove him over the edge with a hoarse cry, his body jerking sharply in Sanzo’s tight hold as he spattered the wall with the first pulse of his seed before sagging back against the priest as breath and vision both were momentarily stolen away. 

“Tch. Baka!” Gojyo’s eyes flew open as Sanzo abruptly pulled out of him, the unexpected withdrawal causing him to slump against the wall before he could force his trembling legs to support his weight. “I swear, if anyone heard you and comes to investigate-“ The blonde’s eyes darted toward his gun as he grabbed the closest piece of clothing from the floor and started cleaning himself up. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it.” Still panting softly, Gojyo turned from the wall and gave the priest a breathless grin. “ ’Kai’s room is next to mind and he’s used to…“ He stopped, his jaw gaping slightly. “Hey, asshole, that’s my shirt!” 

“You’re right. It is.” Sanzo finished wiping himself off and then, with a smirk, he flung the soiled garment at the redhead. 

“You really are a fucking prick, you know that?” Gojyo complained, and then he smirked himself as he dropped the shirt and reached for his pants. “And a liar, too. Seems you wanted a piece of Sha Gojyo after all.” 

Sanzo snorted as he picked up his robe and slid it over his shoulders, the priest already looking every bit as if he’d just stepped in from lecture instead of having just fucked somebody’s brains out. “I _wanted_ to shut you up, Kappa. End of story.” Violet eyes narrowed dangerously. “And speaking of…” 

Gojyo waved the unspoken threat away as he fastened his trousers, and then he crossed over to the bed, a Hi-lite finding its way to his lips as he gingerly settled onto the edge of the mattress. “Don’t worry, Sanzo-sama. I ain’t gonna say a word. You proved your point, I learned my lesson, yadda yadda. It’s our business, and it’s over now. End of story,” he couldn’t help but parrot, tossing the priest a smirk as he lit his cigarette and inhaled. 

“Tch. Moron.” Sanzo finished adjusting the knot in his obi and then picked up his gun, pausing to add one last comment before opening the door. “Hn. As I said before, you really shouldn’t make assumptions, Kappa.” He tossed Gojyo a brief smirk over his shoulder. “You make an ass of yourself on a regular basis without doing so as it is.” 

Gojyo blinked confusedly as he watched the priest slip into the hall, only to flop back onto the bed with a groan a moment later. He had no clue as to whether Sanzo had just been generalizing, or if he’d been commenting specifically on what he had said. The redhead cursed as he exhaled impatiently toward the ceiling. His sole purpose that evening had been to rid himself of his little obsession, but while the question that had been plaguing him earlier had been answered, he could already feel the priest’s cryptic little comment eating away similarly at his mind. “Fucking prick.” 

Scowling, he ground out his cigarette then pushed himself up and to his feet, but as he made his way over to clean up his mess, he couldn’t help but grin. Even if Sanzo _had_ just set out to teach him a lesson, the hunger he’d caught several times in the priest’s gaze that night had been real. They had a long journey ahead of them, and while Sanzo might never admit to wanting him, the bitchy blonde most _definitely_ had needs-- ones that Gojyo had proven himself more than capable of sating. He thought back over the past hour or so, and then Sanzo’s parting words, and a smug smirk curved his lips upward. “Yeah, he’ll be back.” And that wasn’t an assumption; it was fact. There was no way someone that hot blooded and kinky could go _too_ long without it. He should know.  



End file.
